


Blurry Around the Edges

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Series: You Don’t Fool Me [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Mild Kink, a look in to Dom!Deaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: A gentle tying up of boys.OrRoger finds a peaceful place in subspace at the hands of one John Deacon.





	Blurry Around the Edges

“Kiss.”

Roger blinks, gaze focusing slowly on the man in front of him. He makes a small sound. Deaky doesn’t move, eyes searching Roger’s face. It’s mere moments, though they feel like minutes, before he realizes what John had said and he presses forward carefully to kiss him. A gentle peck. Just enough to tell John that he’s okay. 

It’s enough for John though. If the hand that gently pets through blonde locks is anything to go by. Roger watches him take the rope back into his hands and shivers at the confident work. His hands were already tied, pressing softly against his lower back. John had been careful not to pull too tight, instead it was almost a comfortable presence. 

As John works, Roger lets his eyes fall closed again. To enjoy the feeling that came over him as he’s slowly restrained. When the other man is close enough Roger lets his head drop on to his shoulder, practically purring as a hand rubs the back of his neck before continuing to work. 

When John got like this, it was never quick. It felt like hours that he sat and wound the rope just right across Roger, starting always at his shoulders. Some days when Rog wasn’t in the mood he got mouthy and irritable. But then there were times like this when he felt as though he was floating and the world was just soft around the edges. 

And now and again John would stop, pause and hold Roger with a simple command, “kiss.” 

Every time he would. Roger would blink owlishly as though waking and he would press his lips to the younger. And again the process would begin once more. 

Sometimes after he’s finished and Roger was immobilized within the confines of soft rope, John would lay him back against his chest and just hold him. Sometimes Roger would doze there, in the arms of his friend, and others he would nuzzle at the soft skin of John’s throat to coax him in to soft languid kisses.

This time, once all the rope was tied and Roger couldn’t move more than small twists this way and that, he found himself lain beside John. His head pillowed on the bassists thigh while John did...whatever. He didn’t really want to open his eyes to find out. Anything more than tilting his head in to the soft petting was too much work when he was so heavy like this. Even as John shifted under him and soft chords from the bass resonated behind his head, Roger was content. 

Like this it felt almost as though he was just some pretty thing for John. Something nice to look at while he worked on his music. Another day that would send a thrill through Roger: to be an object for whatever Deaky desired. He rubs his cheek against the rough fabric covering John’s thigh, delighted as the soft strumming stops long enough for fingers to wind through his hair and over his neck and shoulders.

Another day. 

Today Roger was content to turn his head for the quiet demand of “kiss” before he was left to himself again. The soft strumming starting up once more and filling the quiet flat, stoping only when John paused to take note or brush his fingers over the bound drummer.


End file.
